


【博君一笑】小妈文学

by sarumi520



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarumi520/pseuds/sarumi520
Summary: 第一视角，小妈设定，不喜勿入





	【博君一笑】小妈文学

那个风流成性的老爷子带了新的小妈回来，比我不过只大六岁。  
初见时穿着件白衬衫，一副装模作样的清纯做派，细细腰身却隐约可见，像白雾里的花枝。真够骚的，还要勾引谁，我暗骂一声。  
他好像看不懂我对他的不屑，傻愣愣地笑着伸出手来，说“你好呀，我叫肖战。”“虚伪。”我冷冷扫他一遍，直接说出了口，他的手于是尴尬地停留在半空，半晌才收了回去，有些不安地攥紧了衣摆。  
倒是老爷子疼他的情儿，瞪我一眼訓我没礼貌，转头就搂着人来甜腻腻地哄，“没事小心肝，一博对谁都这爱答不理的劲儿，也不知道是随了谁”。  
我看不惯老头子这幅牡丹花下死的样子，都多少岁的人了。从鼻腔里哼出微弱一声，恶劣心思涌上来，对着新小妈无声地做了个口型——“婊子”，捕捉到对方眼圈有泛红迹象，心里一下痛快起来，转身就要回房，“爸您老好好花前月下，我先走了”  
可冷不丁却被叫住，“我下午就要出趟国，小战在家住几天，你们好好相处，你别给我惹什么事。”后半句几乎是警告了，之前带回来的那些个小妈约莫都哭得梨花带雨在他面前告过自己的状。“我尽量，爸。”我装出诚恳样子，嘴角却几乎压不住，那这下可有得好玩了。

当天半夜我打游戏打得口渴，起来想倒杯冰水喝，却撞见客厅里幽暗投影光下的肖战，他见了我便慌忙解释说“我有点睡不着，是我吵到你了吗”，咬住下唇有些害怕地看向我。  
我上下打量他一眼，他穿着一条天蓝色的睡裙，领口剪裁泄出点旖旎风光来，那点肌肤白嫩嫩的仿佛羊脂玉，又好像是名画里少女戴着的珍珠耳环。  
我的喉咙更加焦渴，某些并不体面的心思在蠢蠢欲动。我听到自己开了口，“是啊。”在他怯怯诺诺地连声说抱歉时，我靠近他，鼻尖闻到他脖颈奶味的沐浴香，“现在我也睡不着了，那你该怎么做呢？”仅仅伸出舌尖在他耳侧舔了一下，那双漂亮的眼睛便像颤动着的火焰，亮光明明灭灭间又似蒙了点雾气。  
我发誓我当时只是想戏弄一下这个小妈，却不曾想他能做到这种地步。他的手腕很细，可能握紧一点就会碎，我拉着他的手往自己的身下按，目光灼灼地盯着他舔起嘴唇，再重复了一遍，“你要怎么做呢”  
“你是，想要这个吗”他犹豫了几秒，将手伸向我的裤间的松紧带，脱下它，用鼻尖去蹭我已经有些勃起的物什，温热鼻息拂过隐秘的森林，掀起情欲的风。  
紧接着是，柔软的嘴唇，和湿润的舌尖。我被温热地包裹着，一股股热流往上涌，又拉着我往下坠，让我在半空跌浮，连脚下瓷砖的实感都踩不住。  
他不能完全含住我，唾液顺着他的嘴角流，那颗小痣都变湿了，烫进我心里。我算不上温柔地按住他的头往他喉咙深处顶，他便呛得几乎要落泪，抬眸似是嗔怪地望过来，却把肆虐欲作祟的我含得更紧。  
“没想到，小妈的嘴上功夫挺厉害，练得多吧？”我忍不住又要去羞辱他，伸手把他滴落下来的涎液胡乱蹭在那张脸上。他被塞满了，也没法开口反驳我，我更得意。  
我最终头脑一片空白地在他的嘴里登上顶峰,拔出来的时候在他发红的嘴唇上轻轻拍了两下，将残余的白浊都蹭上去，“多谢款待。”

这场意外的、情色的插曲，纵容起我之后变本加厉地索取。我会在共进午餐时借长桌掩护，用脚踩上他的软肋恶意磨蹭，看他惊得掉下咬住的那块鳕鱼，从耳尖染上鲜艳的红。我也会把他堵在洗澡间，像捕食猎物将他锁进怀里，用下身顶住他的臀部，含住他耳垂软肉，缠绵地反复舔舐。  
“一博..唔..别”他总是这样，唤着我的名字做些微弱的挣扎，身体却被我玩弄出诚实的反应。那双漂亮的眼睛，像是月亮碎进了海里，始终有着粼粼的莹润的光。我陷在他的瞳仁里，从此一场持续的、噬骨的高热席卷了我。  
我似乎是病了。在骑上赛车想要从飞驰的快感中摆脱这场烧热时，刺耳的引擎声都能让我联想到他的喘息，刮过头盔的风都在激发着我对在他身上驰骋的想象，关于他的幻觉都让我像个变态一样胯下发硬。  
友人察觉到我的心不在焉，拉着我去找乐子。可那些个温香软玉娇笑着围过来，用胸前柔软蹭着我的手臂，我满脑子都还是肖战舔走红酒汁的舌尖。我突然感觉到没来由的愤怒，一定是他在刻意引诱我。  
我于是一把推开身边的莺莺燕燕，扔下一句“我走了”。我要回去，回去狠狠教训那个恬不知耻诱惑自己的骚货。

我重重地摔门，肖战在喝着牛奶被我吓了一跳，嘴唇还沾着点白色泡沫就笑着对我说“你回来了呀”。  
我冲过去攥住他手腕，盯着他一字一顿地开口，“小妈，我要操你。”没半点疑问的余地。  
他明显慌乱起来，像只受惊的兔子瞪圆了眼睛，“你说什么呢，我是你爸的..”话没说完就被我用一个吻堵住了嘴巴，或许这算不上是吻，我在他的唇瓣上咬了一口，便气势汹汹地掠走他口腔里的空气，边还大力搓揉他的臀肉。  
我把还在挣扎着的他整个人抱起来，走回房间，家里的佣人太多，我可不想就地演出活春宫。  
一股炽烈的情欲烧得我头晕目眩，我把他扔到床上就把他裤子扒了，露出浑圆雪白的臀。“小妈”我低声喊他，像情人般耳鬓厮磨，手下却摸出后袋里新买的润滑，就着那冰凉湿滑的液体顶进去两个指节。我所表现的急切和莽撞让我看上去像个未经人事的处子，什么经验都被我一股脑地抛在了脑后，一味只顾着要在小妈身上发泄我所有的荷尔蒙  
指尖在紧热的腹地里探寻，直到他的阴茎颤颤巍巍地立了起来，我知道我摸对地方了。他伸手想挡住可耻的生理反应，却被我强迫把腿掰得更开，只往他最要命的点上按。他眼圈湿红，漫长的潮骚像是快把他击垮了。  
我解放出我硬得发疼的物什，龟头在他柔软的穴口上蹭。其实我也买了套，但我并不想用，我只想将自己完完整整地撞进他体内。我咬着他的耳朵黏糊糊地低喃，“不用怕，我很干净的，小妈”。  
于是我顶进了他的身体里，我几乎能感受到我的血液在沸腾倒流，那里是那么紧、那么热情地含着我！  
“唔哈…你..你是在..嗯啊..不伦”他被我操得口齿不清，却还想着用道德斥退我，可我分明觉得他含着水的眼睛里都是明艳的勾引。  
“但你不是很喜欢吗”我若有所指地碰了碰他勃起的阴茎，他便羞耻地在我身下颤抖。我一次次深深地将自己送进他体内，凶狠地干他，几乎连囊袋也要带进去，他就像是一轮莹润的月亮，被我撞得稀碎，只剩亮银色的粉尘。  
我变成了一头饥饿的犬兽，埋头在他身上啃食出斑驳痕迹，他上半身被我弄得全是青青紫紫的指痕和咬痕。胸前的红果成为我最细嚼慢咽品尝的地带，把它舔吮出艳色时我甚至在想象会不会渗出甜的奶水。  
他呜咽得更厉害了，碎碎的眼泪把睫毛都打湿了，我想他和我一样，已经坠入了快感的深渊，如溺水者往下跌堕。我怜惜地擦走他的眼泪，却没有放慢我的动作，到最后他被我操得像是从海里捞起的海豚，哪里都是湿淋淋的。

我射进他深处的时候仿佛全世界都下起了金箔的雨。  
他被我蹂躏得有些红肿的嘴唇微微张着，骂我“疯子。”  
我露出这几天第一个笑，“那你呢？”

end


End file.
